


No Destination

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed always needs a Hug, Idiots in Love, M/M, Once again I don't know what to put here, References to Depression, So have a hug from me, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: From the passenger side, Gavin has lowered his seat and has been looking outside at the darker than void sky. He's tired. But he still can't rest. The radio has been on with some retro songs since they started the drive. It's mostly a background noise: the detective who's deep in his thoughts and his worried partner, a mostly yellow flickering LED.





	No Destination

**Author's Note:**

> There is no escaping from this ship. It has set sail and I'm aboard.

Their day had been long. Really long. Gavin hadn't slept well (and to be truthful when did he ever) and was already grumpy and tired at the start of the day, so at the end of the day a miraculous mood improvement was not to look forward to. Sadly, the day wasn't over. They had yet to ride to Cedar Point, which was still two hours away. Early in the next morning they would have some questioning to do. Nines had offered to drive. "Whatever dipshit", Gavin had said while sliding into the passenger seat.

They had been riding in silence for about an hour. Nines would occasionally give some glances to his partner. Gavin wasn't in the mood, not even to threaten the android. In a way, Nines was glad, but he still felt a little uneasy... It was hard seeing the detective going further down his spiral of sadness. And today Detective Reed was deep down the well. But he still didn't want to press. Sure, they've been partners for almost a year, they are friends (even though neither would ever admit it), but Gavin still puts up his walls and keeps Nines outside.  
From the passenger side, Gavin has lowered his seat and has been looking outside at the darker than void sky. He's tired. But he still can't rest. The radio has been on with some retro songs since they started the drive. It's mostly a background noise: the detective who's deep in his thoughts and his worried partner, a mostly yellow flickering LED.

It wasn't supposed to be already this cold this time of the year. Gavin only has his shirt on, which has rode a little up his stomach, exposing his hip. Nines admits to himself he's looked more than he should to the exposed skin. He wants to caress that scar gently, but that would most certainly result in a car accident. Meanwhile, his partner is debating if he should put on his jacket, but it's still too hot for that in the car. He looks to the side; there's tin can's jacket. Maybe he could wear it...  
Without saying anything he rises himself and starts putting it on. It's soft. And just enough warm... And makes him feel embraced. Not alone. If he wasn't an idiot and someone worthy of good things, maybe he'd take Nines' hand, hold it to his heart and let him feel his heart race, let his feelings free. But he's an idiot, so this is the closest he'll have to being on the android's arms. 

A voice interrupts his thoughts. "Are you cold?"  
"A little". A small pout.

Another dead end. It's best to let him be. Nines just hopes that Reed's scent sticks long enough to his coat... Maybe if he wasn't so scared of ruining this routine, this kind of friendship they share, if he wasn't afraid, he'd take Gavin's hand and kiss him, slowly and sweet. But he is. 

The detective manages to fall asleep a while later, comfortable in RK900's jacket. Nines' LED eventually settles on blue, the sight of his partner so calm. So unlike him.

Unfortunately they arrive at their destination. Nines doesn't want to wake him up. He hovers a hand on Gavin's cheek. So close he can almost touch him. So far away that he doesn't. He can feel the warmth, almost like a wave. The detective stirs lightly, waking up. He can feel the tingling electricity and rises his hand. Their hands touch, and they look deep into eachother's eyes. But they part. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this new short I've written, and I'd love to hear your comments on this one <3


End file.
